Boy Most Likely
by chrolli4life
Summary: Summary: I just saw the movie Girl Most Likely and I loved Darren in it so much and I thought I would rewrite my favorite scene from the movie and make it into a Klaine story. This is my take on the scenes starting from backstreet back until the bedroom scene. First glee story hope you all like it.


Some of the dialogue is from the movie.

Kurt was in the audience of the oasis casino waiting to see Blaine perform as promised, he seemed a bit nervous not sure what to expect from Blaine's performance since he never saw one of them before.

"The original American superstars the, the ,the backstreet boys," said the announcer.

5 guys in white suits walked on stage Kurt was trying to find Blaine.

"Everybody rock your body, " all the guys did a little dance step facing the audience except one.

"Everybody," the guy turned around to face the audience but his head was down.

"Backstreet back alright" The guy looked up and Kurt's eyes went wide once he saw that it was Blaine with mascara and eyeliner on and thought he looked like sex on legs he slightly smiled.

"Oh my God, we're back again Brothers, sisters, everybody sing Am I original?"sang Blaine while he and the others danced on stage.

"Yeah,"sang the other guys.

Blaine walked to the edge of stage.

"Am I the only one?" sang Blaine with smile and gleam in his eyes once he noticed Kurt there.

Kurt smiled.

"Yeah."

Blaine walked back to the other guys.

"Am I sexual?" the guys brought their hands down from their chest to their groins.

Kurt's eyes went wide and had a sexy smirk on his face.

"Yeah."

"Am I everything you need? You better rock your body now. Everybody."

"Yeah."

"Rock your body."

Kurt was enjoying himself staring at Blaine looking like a rock star and he began to move his body while sitting down and mouthing the words.

"Yeah," while singing they were doing the choreography from the original dance.

"Everybody, rock your body right backstreet's back alright," they stopped singing and ended in a pose.

Kurt's eyes were still wide open and cute smile on his lips and clapped his hands hard.

Kurt was able to go backstage since Blaine had told one of the guards that he might be showing up that night.

Blaine walked over to Kurt.

"Hey, I can't believe you made it. What did you think?" said Blaine excited to see his friend there and patted Kurt's right shoulder.

"It was great."

"You look so different with makeup on," said Kurt not taking his eyes off of Blaine.

"Well that's good I think, wouldn't want to look like I'm wearing makeup all the time."

Blaine took of his white jacket and silver chain.

"Thank you so much for coming I really appreciate it. It's Pretty cool" Blaine took his pants off and even though Kurt wanted to see him with no pants he turned around since they were just starting to be good friends, even though now seeing Blaine all made up with his sexy white outfit on and the rock star eye look he thought of him as something completely different, someone who he would like to get to know much better not only in a friend way.

"No problem I owed you one, so now we're even," said Kurt shyly.

Blaine had helped Kurt drive to FIT when he didn't have a car at the time to get there himself.

Blaine put on black skinny jeans.

"Hey Blaine coming out with us?" asked this guy Sebastian Smythe who was dressed up as Mick Jagger as he was part of The Rolling Stones impersonator.

"Maybe"

"I hope so" said Sebastian before walking away.

Blaine took off his white tank top.

"So what do you feel like doing?" asked Blaine

"I'm probably just going to head back you know I'm a bit worried about my dad and everything."

"It's 11 o'clock are you sure about that?" asked Blaine as he put on a dark gray shirt.

"You should come out with us"

"It's not really my scene. I don't drink and I don't want to get in the way, and we don't really know each other that well yet to see if we fit in the same setting together."

"Yeah won't have anything in common to talk about since your in fashion and me in music."

"Yeah I'm not being negative. It would be reckless." said Kurt nodding his head.

"Uh huh, no I agree It would be reckless if we did that" said Blaine putting on a black necklace.

"OK see you later" said Kurt slowly walking away.

"The thing about that is that I don't give a shit," said Blaine laughing.

Blaine and Kurt went to this awesome LGBT bar the customers dancing on the bar tops and on chairs with awesome techno music playing. When they walked into the club Blaine found his friends from the casino and Kurt tagged along.

Sebastian smiled at Blaine.

Blaine introduced Kurt to everyone but Blaine's friends seemed to be all dicks (no pun intended)

"What can I get you to drink?" asked Blaine to Sebastian

"Jack and coke for now"

"What can I get for you?" asked Blaine to Kurt.

"Large Long Island ice tea."

"I thought you didn't drink?" asked Blaine confused

"Got to start some time"

"Right" said Blaine with a slight laugh.

After 2 more Long Island ice tea's Kurt was feeling it.

"I feel like I'm on fire but my thoughts are really slow, how do you make that stop?" asked Kurt

"You drink more," said Blaine

"Come on lets dance" said Blaine getting from his seat trying to get Kurt up from his.

"I don't want to dance here. I don't like this song"

Blaine and Kurt walked into the center of the dance floor and Kurt started dancing and then Blaine copied what he was doing.

Once the song ended Kurt danced with this big jock type, David something he didn't really catch his last name over the loud music but he was a good dancer with a flirty kind smile. When Kurt jumped on David and wrapped his legs around the guys waist Blaine's mouth flew wide open and was clapping and dancing in place.

After the dance he was brave enough to have body shots from the bartenders belly button and take the lime out of her mouth and Blaine laughed and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

A slow techno song came on and Blaine grabbed Kurt into the dance floor and slowly danced with him their bodies pressed against each other's Blaine had his arms around Kurt's back and Kurt had his around Blaine's neck. Kurt felt so free he leaned his head back and Blaine bend down and ran kisses up and down Kurt's neck. They rocked back and forth as if they were the only two people on the dance floor their noses touching and their lips parted as if they were gonna kiss.

"Wanna get out of here?" asked Blaine seductively.

Kurt just nodded his head.

Blaine took a hold of Kurt's hand and they walked out of the club.

It was a beautiful clear night and since they were close to Coney Island they decided to walk on the boardwalk and they did so holding hands.

They stopped walking and sat down on a bench and watched seagulls on the sand.

"Can you sing something for me?" asked Kurt

"Sure, what would you like me to sing?"

"You pick."

Blaine stood up on the bench.

"You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me, I was all right  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back"

Kurt was speechless.

Kurt got up on the bench.

"Everybody" sang Kurt while dancing making fun of Blaine from earlier in the day.

Blaine took a hold of Kurt's arms before he fell off the bench.

They sat back down and Blaine had his arms on the back back of the bench. Both of them laughing and smiling at each other.

"You are so good" said Kurt

"Na"

"You are, you're such a great singer. Why are you working at that shit hole?"

"Cuz that shit hole pays me."

"I think you should be famous," said Kurt poking a finger into Blaine"S leg.

"Thank you. I think you should be famous too," said Blaine poking a finger in Kurt's leg.

"No, I'm just starting out."

"Yeah I've seen some of your old stuff and they are fantastic."

"How did you see my old stuff?"

"Finn showed me some of your pictures a while ago"

"Were they good?"

"Yeah they really were"

Blaine and Kurt look at each other while talking and Blaine kept giving Kurt his sedative smile.

"I think you were born to be a designer"

Kurt kept moving his eyes from Blaine's lips to his eyes and back to his lips and out of nowhere he kissed Blaine with all the passion he was feeling for him. Blaine lied down on the bench and Kurt on top of him still kissing.

Blaine stopped the kiss.

"We can't do this here, let's go back to your place," said Blaine

Kurt just nodded his head since still out of breath from all the kissing.

Kurt and Blaine walked to Kurt't house as fast as they could, they entered and ran into Kurt's bedroom and shirts were coming off right before falling on the bed with Blaine on sitting on top of Kurt while grinding against his crotch.

Blaine was kissing Kurt on the cheek then his lips then neck. Kurt put his fingers through Blaine's hair and Blaine took a hold of Kurt's arms and held them up on the pillow while kissing his neck.

"God feels good," moaned Kurt.

Blaine moved lower kissing around Kurt's right nipple before licking and sucking on it.

"Ooh yeah great." Kurt moaned.

Blaine did the same to Kurt's other nipple then Blaine kissed lower kissing Kurt's abs.

Kurt slightly laughed.

Blaine undid Kurt's fly on his too tight red skinny jeans. They were even tighter than the pants Blaine was wearing. Blaine tugged them down as well as Kurt's briefs. Kurt's cock was hard against his stomach.

Blaine took a hold of it and licked the head of it gently tasting Kurt's pre come.

"God yes," moaned Kurt.

Blaine sucked the head gently then he licked up and down the full length of Kurt's shaft and Kurt was putting his fingers through Blaine's curly hair.

Finally Blaine put the whole length of it in his mouth trying to deep throat.

"MMM," moaned Kurt in pure heaven.

"Stop Blaine I won't last long and I don't want to come just yet," moaned Kurt.

Blaine sat up.

"Okay," said Blaine softly.

"I have protection in my draw," said Kurt pointing to it.

Blaine stood up and walked over to where Kurt was pointing at and found a bottle of lube and a box of condoms.

"Please hurry," said Kurt out of breath.

Blaine just nodded he placed the stuff on the bed and got out of the rest of his clothing and Kurt blushed slightly seeing the sex god before his eyes and then he licked his lips.

Blaine went back on top of Kurt their erections rubbing against each other.

"God you feel so good baby," moaned Blaine.

Kurt just smiled.

Blaine took some lube and placed it on his fingers.

"You ready?" asked Blaine concerned.

Kurt nodded his head.

Blaine place one of his fingers in Kurt's tight ass and Kurt moaned softly.

Blaine placed another finger in Kurt and scissored them and once it touched Kurt's prostate and Kurt would have sworn he saw stars.

Blaine placed a third finger in Kurt and Kurt was shacking with pleasure he had never felt before.

"I'm ready I want you so badly."

Blaine took his fingers out of Kurt then he opened a condom and placed it on himself and added a little bit of lube on to his condom covered cock and slowly entered Kurt.

God to Blaine it was entering the gates of heaven he never felt anything so good in his life he almost came right then and there.

"God Kurt you feel so good."

Blaine moved all the way inside of Kurt and hit his prostate right away.

"God yes," moaned Kurt.

"Move," Kurt softly said.

Blaine moved slowly and while doing so he kissed Kurt on the lips their tongues twirling around the other Kurt sucked on Blaine's tongue as Blaine was slowly making love to him and Blaine was slowly jerking him off.

Blaine stopped kissing Kurt.

"God baby you feel so damn good. Come for me" whispered Blaine in Kurt's right ear before kissing and sucking on Kurt's neck.

"Come for me Blaine," moaned Kurt.

"Faster," screamed Kurt.

"Almost there," moaned Blaine

"Me too," moaned Kurt

They came in unison and Blaine got up from on top of Kurt took the condom off made a knot in it and trashed it, then he walked into the bathroom and came back into the room with a warm washcloth and cleaned them both off.

Blaine wrapped them both up in the warm blanket and cuddled up to Kurt and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

The End!


End file.
